


To The Stars

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: She sees the blues of his eyes from across the room and she is back on Themyscira.





	To The Stars

She sees the blues of his eyes from across the room and she is back on Themyscira. Salt on her tongue, the sun on her back and he is looking back up at her again. 

Diana has to swallow heavily, cupping her drink between her palms. The bar is too small, too crowded all of a sudden. Her eyes keep turning back to watch him. He is laughing at some unheard joke. The man next to him has an arm around him and the Starfleet insignia on their uniforms glint in the light. The gold of his shirt contrasts with the blue of his friend's and Diana has a moment of thought that it brings out the colour of his eyes. 

He looks so beautiful. He must be older than he was when he told her he loved her, but Diana thinks that that is only a good thing. 

She smiles quietly to herself. After almost an age traversing the stars, this is good. Diana had all but given up on the hope of ever finding this incarnation of him when she stumbles onto him in this place. Seeing him like this, smiling, unburdened by the weight of cynicism and death. It is enough. Diana is about to pay for her drink when a card swipes for her bill. Looking up, she sees him grinning at her. 

"Hi there. Saw you looking at us and thought I should come over to see if there was anything you need?" He asks, leaning against the bar in an air of faux nonchalance.

Diana feels her heart stutter for a beat before she tilts her head. "No. I just thought you looked like someone I once knew." She rises to leave.

"Must be one good looking fella."

Diana lets loose a soft huff of laughter. "He was." She says despite herself. Diana lingers on his face, taking in all the wrongness and rightness of it all; the shape of his lips, the lines around his eyes, the freckles dusting his cheeks. "Excuse me." She turns away.

"What was his name? He must've been special to you." He says, the ocean blues of his eyes focused on her.

"Steve Trevor. And he was."

They hold each other's gaze for a beat before he ducks his head, "My name is Jim Kirk, by the way."

"Prince. Diana Prince." She holds out her hand to him, "Good to make your acquaintance."

That earns her a quirk of the eyebrow, but he takes her hand firmly in his. "Do people still say that?"

"Well, I do." Diana shrugs.

"Good to make your acquaintance, Diana Prince." Jim Kirk smiles at her and for the first time in forever, Diana thinks she could find it within her to look away from the stars at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not gonna lie. This was a bit rushed for me but I had to put it out there because it was rattling around in my head and won't let go.
> 
> ;A;
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a Tumblr so please come spazz about WW with me](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, now with[ a little extra snippet in the comments for your pleasure xx](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/110879313)
> 
> Also, also, now with a follow-up of sorts [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11159961)


End file.
